1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle body frame, a saddle riding vehicle with the vehicle body frame, and a method for producing the vehicle body frame.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a vehicle body frame as described above in which the cross member is configured from a solid rod-like member is conventionally known (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3534279).
Incidentally, in such a vehicle body frame as described above, it is preferable to configure the cross member from a hollow pipe member in order to achieve weight saving of the vehicle body frame. However, by merely configuring the cross member from a hollow pipe member, the cross member sometimes lacks in rigidity. In order to reinforce the cross member, such a countermeasure as to dispose a disk-shaped patch member, which has a diameter equal to that of the cross member for closing up the hollow portion, in abutment with an end face of the cross member and weld the abutting portions to each other seems applicable.